Goodbye, Helga.
by Simmer2000
Summary: Big Bob makes a decision that could change Helga's life forever...
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey Arnold!  
  
Goodbye, Helga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't have anything to do with the show! Hey Arnold is created by Craig Bartlett!  
  
Notes: I've decided to write a sequel to the All Grown Up series, but this isn't it. I've decided to keep you all waiting for a bit! :-) Anyway, back to when the gang are nine years old, this fic takes place. I don't know how long this will be!   
  
Big Bob was sitting at his office desk, although he didn't actually appear to be doing anything. There was a knock at the office door and Helga burst in.  
  
"Olga?" said Bob. "What are you doing here, little lady?"  
  
"It's Helga, Dad!" moaned Helga. "Why do you think I'm here? I told you a million times that today was Take Your Daughter To Work Day. You were supposed to drive me here!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" shouted Bob. "I'm a businessman, and I haven't got time to deal with you all day!"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?" asked Helga.  
  
"Just go over to the corner and sit down in that seat! You can just watch me!"  
  
Helga muttered something under her breath, but went over to the corner and sat down, watching Bob. Bob just sat back in his chair. Helga wondered if something was actually going to happen. Then, after a couple of minutes, Helga got really bored and said, "So, are you going to do anything? It's boring just sitting here watching you staring into space!"  
  
"Listen, Olga. This is what I do. I sit here and wait for the phone to ring. When the phone rings, I sell beepers. I make a sale and I make money!"  
  
"It's Helga!" shouted Helga. "So, why isn't the phone ringing?"  
  
"If you are ever going to get involved in business, you will have to know that you can't expect to make dozens of sales in one day!"  
  
"So, how many sales have you made today, Dad?" asked Helga.  
  
"Well, none, but it's still early in the day."  
  
"How many did you make yesterday?" demanded Helga.  
  
"Well... none," he admitted.   
  
"So, we're not making any money, are we, Bob?" snapped Helga.  
  
"Just don't worry about it!" growled Bob. "Business will pick up!"  
  
Helga got up from her chair and looked out of the window. "So, you don't think that you're not getting any business because of the fact that a big new beeper company has moved in across the road?"  
  
"Listen!" shouted Bob. "This is my business! If I want your advice I will ask for it!"  
  
"I'm just making an observation!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"Well, for your information, people like to try new businesses to see what they are like. They'll all come crawling back to me after a few days. Just don't worry."  
  
That night at dinner, Miriam asked Helga. "So, honey, did you learn anything at Daddy's office today?"  
  
"Nothing except that Dad just sits there all day and doesn't do any work," said Helga.  
  
"Oh," said Miriam, who wasn't really paying attention to Helga's answer. "That's nice."  
  
Later on that night, Helga overheard Bob on the phone. He was saying, "Yeah, business was still no better, today. If things don't pick up, I may have to put Plan X into action."  
  
"What's Plan X?" Helga asked herself.  
  
For a few days, Bob didn't mention his business situation to his family, but Helga noticed that he seemed really nervous and uptight. But, one evening, at dinner, Bob asked Helga and Miriam to listen for a moment. "Listen," said Bob. "I have to admit that my business is very bad at the moment and it's not showing any signs of improving. I'm afraid that this is a crisis situation."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Helga.  
  
"Well, if Big Bob's Beeper's isn't doing well here, we will have to move and make it successful in another city."  
  
"Move?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes," said Bob. "We're going to move. What do you think, Miriam?"  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," she said in her whiny voice.   
  
"When will we be moving?" asked Helga.  
  
"I will have to tie a few loose ends here," said Bob. "But, probably in about three weeks."  
  
"Please don't make me move!" said Helga.  
  
"Don't be so selfish!" shouted Bob. "We need money! To get money, we will have to set up Big Bob's Beepers in another city, whether you like it or not! Now go to your room!"  
  
Helga stormed up to her bedroom and slammed the door. "Move?" she asked herself. "Away from Arnold?"  
  
Helga was heartbroken. She wasn't in a relationship with Arnold, but Arnold still was a big part of her life. Being separated from him would be terrible. Helga loved being near him and she loved to admire him, even if it was only from afar. Helga knew that she wouldn't be able to handle life without Arnold, but she was moving away from him! Bob had made it sound definite. What would she do now?  
  
The next morning, in the school playground, Helga needed somebody to talk to and she found Phoebe. They both sat down on a bench together. Phoebe saw that Helga looked upset and had something to tell her.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's Bob," said Helga. "His business is going badly. So badly that we have to move to another city."  
  
"I can understand why that could be a problem for you," said Phoebe. "It's because you are going to miss Arnold, isn't it Helga?"  
  
"Yes," admitted Helga. "It's just that, Arnold is the one who keeps me going. He is the person who I constantly think about, night or day. I don't love anybody more than him. And I don't know if I will be able to survive without him!"  
  
When the bell rang, all of the students rushed inside the school building. Helga told Mr. Simmons briefly about her moving away. Helga took her seat.  
  
"Right, class," said Mr. Simmons. "I've just received some very bad news. A member of our class will be leaving us. Helga will be moving to another city in three weeks. Well, I would just like to say that you will be greatly missed, Helga. You are a special part of this class and you will always be a part of this class."  
  
Then, Mr. Simmons started the lesson, but at Recess, Helga overheard Arnold and Gerald talking about her.   
  
"What do you think about Helga moving to another city?" Arnold asked Gerald.  
  
"I'm glad," said Gerald. "She's not exactly the nicest member of our class, is she?"  
  
"I can see what you mean," started Arnold. "But, there still has to be another side to Helga. She can't be all bad. I just wish that I could see a different side to her."  
  
"I think that there will be more chance of Eugene going a day without having an accident than you seeing a different side to Helga."  
  
"I just don't know, Gerald," said Arnold.   
  
After hearing this, Helga had to talk to Phoebe. When she found her in the playground, she said, "If I am going to leave in three weeks, I have to do something first."  
  
"What's that?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Arnold knows that there is another side to me than my mean bully front. Over these next three weeks, I have to show him my other side! He needs to remember me as a nice girl who he misses, not a bully who he is glad to see the back of!"  
  
"Does this mean that you will confess you true feelings to him?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"I'll just see how the being nice part goes first," said Helga.  
  
Notes: So, did you like this? I hope so! Comments, ideas and suggestions are welcome, as always. How will Helga succeed in being nice to Arnold? Part Two is coming soon!  



	2. Helga's Courage

Hey Arnold!  
  
Goodbye, Helga - Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Arnold is not mine. I only watch the show and write Hey Arnold stories.  
  
Notes: Well, it looks like you liked the first chapter of "Goodbye, Helga," so here is part two. Hopefully you will enjoy this. I just have one thing to say before I get on with the fic - don't expect this to be as long as All Grown Up. When I was writing All Grown Up, I was trying to be adventurous and wrote something that was quite long. This fic is for me to have a little rest before I write the sequel to All Grown Up. Now, that reminds me, what will I call the sequel to All Grown Up?  
  
On with the fic....  
  
That evening, Helga was alone in her room. She knew that Phoebe was right and that this was a good time to tell Arnold about her true feelings for him, but even though she was moving away, she still couldn't find the courage. She had to see if she could succeed in treating Arnold with the respect that he deserved before blurting out her feelings for him.   
  
It was already dark outside, and the streetlights had already came on, but Helga decided that she had to see Arnold. She picked up her phone and dialled Arnold's number. She was more nervous than she had been when she lost her little pink book. When she heard that first ring, she almost slammed down the phone, but she let the phone ring three more times and Arnold answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is the Sunset Arms Boarding House," said Arnold cheerfully.  
  
"Arnold is that you?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes," said Arnold.  
  
"It's Helga!" she said and quickly added, "You know, from school."  
  
"Yeah, I think that I remember you," Arnold joked.   
  
"Yeah, well I have to see you," Helga told him. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well, it's pretty busy over here," Arnold told Helga. "The boarding house is about to be inspected and Grandpa is giving us all chores to do before the Inspector comes tomorrow."  
  
Helga's heart sank. Arnold didn't want to see her. After she had built up all of her courage to actually call Arnold, it had all been a complete waste of her time, but she wasn't about to give up yet.  
  
"Please?" she asked. "It's important."  
  
"Okay," said Arnold. "I guess that my Grandpa wouldn't mind it if I took a break."  
  
"Thanks, Arnold!" exclaimed Helga. "I'll be over at your house, soon!"  
  
"Okay!" said Arnold. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Helga and she hung up the phone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her locket. "Oh, Arnold!" she said. "You have invited me to your house! Finally, I have the chance to show my true, sensitive side to you and hopefully I will make you see me in a whole new light!"  
  
Then, she rushed out of her room and left shouting, "I'm going out! I'll be back soon!"  
  
Over at the boarding house, Grandpa was still giving out chores for the boarders to do. "Oskar, you clean the windows inside and outside!" ordered Grandpa.   
  
"Hey, Old Guy!" moaned Ernie. "How come we're doing all of the cleaning and you're just standing there giving out orders like you own the place!"  
  
"I do own the place, so you better get cleaning if you want to carry on living here! You can clean out the toilet!"   
  
"WHAT?" screamed Ernie, when Arnold entered the room.   
  
"Hey, Grandpa," Arnold said. "Do you mind if I take a break? A friend from school is coming to see me."  
  
"Oh, sure Short Man," said Grandpa. "You can take a break, you have worked hard to get this place looking good. So, which one of your adorable little friends is coming to see you? Gerald?"  
  
"No, Helga," said Arnold.  
  
"Helga?" asked Grandpa. "Isn't she's the one who's always bugging you and calling you names?"  
  
"Yeah," said Arnold. "I wonder what she wants? It sounded important. Anyway, when she knocks, tell her that I am in my room."  
  
"Sure, Short Man," said Grandpa.   
  
Helga shivered as she walked down the cold streets of the city. In her rush to get out of her house and to Arnold's house, she had forgotten to put on a coat. It wasn't her intention to confess her love to Arnold. She just wanted to explain a few things to him and see how that went, first. She wanted to spend some time with Arnold before she left the city, for good. Helga only had three weeks left with Arnold, so she had to make the best use of her time.   
  
Helga could now see the boarding house. She was now so cold that she felt numb, but she carried on walking. She reached the steps of the boarding house and noticed the warning: "No Kids. Pets OK."  
  
"What kind of twisted rule is that?" Helga asked herself.   
  
Helga knocked three times on the door. Arnold's Grandpa answered the door. "You're Helga, right?" Grandpa asked.  
  
Helga nodded her head, her teeth chattering.   
  
"Oh my goodness, you look half frozen!" said Grandpa. "You better come into the living room. There's a hot fire in there." Grandpa led Helga into the boarding house living room, and sat her in a seat right in front of the fire. "I'll get you some hot chocolate."  
  
"But, I'm here to see Arnold!" Helga protested.  
  
"Arnold can wait, you need to warm up," said Grandpa who went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for Helga.   
  
"Great, just great!" Helga said to herself. "I'm here, in Arnold's house and Arnold's Grandpa is making me stay downstairs! I'm losing precious time, here!"  
  
Ernie came into the room. "Oh, you must be Arnold's friend," said Ernie. "You know, it's a rule here that all guests have to clean the toilet before making themselves at home."  
  
"Get a life, short guy!" said Helga.  
  
Ernie cursed under his breath and walked back out of the room. Five minutes later, Grandpa still wasn't back with the hot chocolate so Helga said, "That's it! I can't wait any longer!" and she rushed upstairs and entered Arnold's room.  
  
Arnold was sitting at his desk, doing some homework that Mr. Simmons had set, but when he saw Helga, he turned around and said, "Hey, Helga!"  
  
"Hey," said Helga. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was delayed on the way."  
  
"I can imagine," said Arnold. "There are a lot of weird people living here."  
  
"Yeah," said Helga.   
  
Helga was nervous. All of the things that she had wanted to say had now been forgotten and she felt herself struggling at what to say.   
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Arnold. "Did you need some help with the math problems that Mr. Simmons set for us? I'm struggling with them myself, maybe we should phone Phoebe."  
  
"I'm not here about homework," said Helga.   
  
"Then, why are you here?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about some things," said Helga. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Arnold.   
  
"Well, Mr. Simmons has told you all that I am moving away in three weeks, hasn't he? Well, since I only have three weeks left, I thought that it would be a good idea for me to get to know you better. I know that I haven't exactly been as nice to you as I could have been, since we met each other."  
  
"You can say that again!" said Arnold.   
  
"Sorry. Well, now that I am moving away, I thought that we might as well spend some time together before I leave. You know, because I wasted all of our time by being mean to you, so we might as well make up for lost time."  
  
"I understand," smiled Arnold.   
  
"So, do you want to do something tomorrow, after school?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yeah, we could go and see a movie, I hear that Wacky Freaks From Outer Space is supposed to be good," said Arnold.   
  
"Whatever you want!" said Helga. "It is getting late, so I will see you tomorrow at school!"  
  
"Bye, Helga," said Arnold.   
  
Helga left the room with a huge smile on her face. Her dreams were now a reality, her wish had come true. Tomorrow Arnold and her would go to a movie together. But, Helga wasn't sure it was a date, or if they were going just as friends. But that didn't matter - she had passed Stage One and that was enough for one night.  
  
Helga ran down the stairs and left the boarding house. She felt inspired to write a poem, so she rushed home. Meanwhile, Grandpa went upstairs to see Arnold.  
  
"Was that your little friend leaving?" asked Grandpa. "I made her some hot chocolate."  
  
"I'll have the hot chocolate," said Arnold.   
  
"So, what did she want?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"Oh... nothing," said Arnold.   
  
"Oooh, Arnold, do I hear wedding bells?" Grandpa teased.   
  
"Don't be silly," said Arnold, blushing.  
  
***  
  
Notes: Well, that was chapter two! As usual, thanks to everybody who reviewed, it's always nice to know that people enjoyed reading something that I created. This fic is going to last for at least two more chapters. After that I may start a new fic, or start writing the sequel to All Grown Up, depending on how I feel at the time. Chapter Three is coming soon, so look out for it! 


	3. The Movies

Hey Arnold!  
  
Goodbye, Helga - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: You know the score by now. Hey Arnold is not mine. I don't work on the show.   
  
Notes: This is probably not the best part in the whole series, but Arnold and Helga do go to the movies together. I think that the next chapter will be the last. I know that this has been short, but as I said in the last part, this has just been a bit of a rest for me before I write the sequel to All Grown Up, which I hope will be quite long. Enjoy this part!  
  
That night, Helga found that she couldn't sleep. She was too excited at what she thought could be a date, but what were Arnold's intentions? Did he think of this as a date? Or did he just want to spend some time with Helga before she left. Helga supposed that she would find out soon, and tried again to go back to sleep.  
  
Helga tossed and turned. Bob shouted from his room, "Stop that tossing and turning!" and soon after that Helga finally managed to get to sleep.   
  
The next morning, at breakfast, Helga asked Bob, "What are you doing with your business here in this city?"  
  
"Well," said Bob. "I'm selling it. I've got a few offers so far, but I'm holding out until the last minute. I don't want to miss out on a really good deal, do I?"  
  
"No," said Helga, who finally realised that they were going.   
  
Over at the boarding house, everybody was making last minute preparations for the arrival of the inspector. It was nearly 8am - the time when the inspector was supposed to arrive. The boarding house looked better than ever. Grandpa hadn't taken the last inspection very seriously, and had ended up with a bad report. This time he had got ready early and had given all of the boarders their own jobs to do and the place shined. But, that wasn't all, Grandpa had also redecorated the old wallpaper of the living room to make a really good impression.  
  
Grandpa was very nervous. He secretly wished that Arnold didn't have to go to school today. Arnold was so sensible and reliable, he would be sure to help out if something went wrong.   
  
Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. Everybody gasped, except for Oskar who said, "Why are we gasping? We knew that he was coming!"  
  
"You answer the door, Arnold!" said Grandpa. "I don't think that I can face him!"  
  
"What's so scary about this man?" asked Oskar. "Does he have three eyes?"  
  
"Don't you understand?" asked Grandpa. "We got a bad report last time. If we get the same this time, we could be closed down!"  
  
Arnold went to answer the door. A smartly dressed man stood at the doorway. "Robert Jenkins!" said the man. "Boarding House Inspector!"  
  
"Hi, Robert!" said Arnold, cheerfully.  
  
"So, are you the owner of this establishment?" asked Robert, looking down at Arnold.   
  
"No, my Grandpa is," said Arnold. "If you come in, I'll take you to him!"  
  
Arnold led Robert into the living room. Grandpa was got such a fright when he saw Robert, he nearly fell over.  
  
"Robert Jenkins!" exclaimed Grandpa. "You're the one who inspected the place last time!"  
  
"Oh, I remember this place now!" said Robert. "You were the one who got the lowest score ever recorded! Well, I always come back to the bad places to see how they are getting along!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure that you will see that we have made a big improvement," said Grandpa.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that!" said Robert, cunningly.  
  
Then, there was another knock at the door and again, Arnold answered it. Helga was standing at the doorway.   
  
"Hi, Arnold!" she said.  
  
"Helga!" said Arnold. "School doesn't start for another hour!"  
  
"That's the whole point!" explained Helga. "We're supposed to be spending as much time as possible together before I leave!"  
  
"Aren't you planning on spending time with anybody else?" asked Arnold.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to do this with me, I understand," said Helga, feeling hurt.  
  
"No, wait! I do!" said Arnold. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Good!" said Helga. "Let's go!" Helga let Arnold grab his coat and they both left together.   
  
As they walked together, Helga tried to hold Arnold's hand. "Helga, what are you doing?" asked Arnold.   
  
"I'm trying to read your palm!" Helga said quickly. "Fortune telling is one of my many hidden talents!"  
  
"I didn't know that you could read palms," said Arnold.   
  
"That is exactly the reason why we need to spend time together!" said Helga. Helga did feel hurt that Arnold didn't have romantic feelings for her, but it was really what she knew all along. Getting Arnold to like her was the point of this exercise, anyway. Helga would just have to try harder.  
  
"So, read my palm!" said Arnold.  
  
"Okay!" said Helga taking his hand. "You are going to get married at quite a young age."  
  
"Really?" asked a shocked Arnold.   
  
"It's all here on your palm!" said Helga. "I can sense that your wife will be the same age as you."  
  
Arnold secretly thought about Lila, and Helga could tell. Helga quickly said, "I can see that you are not compatible with anybody whose name beings with the letter L."  
  
"I don't know about that," said Arnold.   
  
"You have to believe this!" said Helga gently. "It's the future and it's the truth!" Helga thought that she would soon destroy Arnold's attraction to Lila.   
  
After school, Arnold and Helga went home and got changed and met back at the cinema. Helga had tried to make herself look nicer. She had put on a tiny bit of lipstick and make up that she had left over from her last makeover and was wearing a white-pearl necklace. Arnold, on the other hand, hadn't treated it as such a special occasion and was dressed in the same clothes, but he was wearing training shoes.   
  
"I have to make him see me as more than a friend!" said Helga to herself.   
  
They walked into the cinema together and got their popcorn. Then, they took their seats. As the lights dimmed, Lila entered the movie theatre and Arnold spotted her.   
  
"Lila, over here!" said Arnold.   
  
"What?!" shouted Helga.  
  
"It's Lila!" said Arnold. "Come and sit over here, Lila!"  
  
"Oh, I'm ever so thankful that you let me sit with you!" said Lila. "I didn't really want to sit through the whole movie by myself!"  
  
"Be quiet! The movie's starting!" said somebody behind them.   
  
"Oh, I'm ever so sorry!" said Lila.   
  
"Great, just great!" thought Helga. "Here I am, at the movies with Arnold, and the person that I hate most in the whole world has showed up! Well, she's not going to ruin this for me!"  
  
Lila had put a cup of coke on the armrest of the chair. Helga made sure that nobody was looking and pushed the cup of coke over onto Lila's dress.   
  
"Oh!" screamed Lila. "I'm ever so clumsy! I'd better get home a wash this off before it stains! I'll see you both tomorrow!" Lila left before Arnold could say goodbye.   
  
"Some people are so clumsy!" said Helga and they both sat back and watched the movie.   
  
Notes: Chapter Four is coming soon. Please review! 


	4. Growing Closer

Hey Arnold!  
  
Goodbye, Helga - Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show. (Every time I say this I get depressed....)  
  
Notes: This is the final part! I hope that you like it! It took a bit longer than I thought that it would, mostly because I have been busy all weekend and because for some reason I couldn't log in so I couldn't upload this, but anyway it's finally here.   
  
Helga tried to concentrate on the movie, but she couldn't. She thought that Arnold looked more handsome than ever and here she was, at the movies with him. It turned out that Wacky Freaks From Outer Space was a very action packed movie. Helga wished that she was watching a romance film with Arnold, but just sitting next to him was enough.  
  
Arnold saw that Helga was staring at him and he asked, "What's the matter, Helga? Do you want some popcorn?"  
  
"Um.. yes!" said Helga and Arnold handed her the box.   
  
"Thanks," said Helga.   
  
Arnold was astonished that Helga was actually acting nicely. He thought that it was amazing at how much one person could change.   
  
Helga had always thought that the first time that she would be alone at the movies with Arnold would be on their first date, but this wasn't a date. They were at the movies just as friends. Helga wasn't sure if she felt right with this, but she was spending time with Arnold, which was what she wanted.   
  
Over the next two weeks, Helga and Arnold spent as much time together as possible. At first, Arnold was reluctant to spend so much time with Helga. It was nice to be with her, but he felt as if he didn't know her. He only knew the Helga that was a bully, not the kind one who he had been to the movies with. But, after spending a few days with Helga, he soon started to enjoy her company.   
  
Every afternoon, Helga was phoning him up and asking him if he wanted to go somewhere. At first they went to public places, like to the cinema and they even went ice-skating. But, as they quickly became good friends, they chose more private places to spend time together. On a day close to the move, they went on a picnic and Helga had made up her mind to confess her love to Arnold, now that they had grown closer to each other.   
  
They went into a private part of the park and took some sandwiches out from their picnic basket. At first there was silence and Helga looked at Arnold lovingly.   
  
"This is... nice," said Arnold.  
  
"Yeah!" said Helga. "I just wanted us to spend some time together and I suppose that I pushed it a bit. I've made you come out with me every day. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, at first I wasn't so sure about it, but now I enjoy your company," said Arnold. "I like spending time with you. It's just too bad that I realised that when you're moving away."  
  
"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? But, I do want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Go ahead," said Arnold.   
  
"Well, I know that we only started to get along two weeks ago, but we have known each other for longer. And, even though I was mean to you all that time...."  
  
"YUCK!" shouted Arnold. Ants had started to crawl on their sandwiches and were climbing into their open picnic basket.   
  
"Oh no!" said Helga.   
  
"We're going to have to abandon our picnic!" said Arnold.   
  
"I'm going to go home," Helga said. "I'm tired."  
  
"Okay," said Arnold.   
  
They both walked out of the park together and then walked separate ways. "Why?" Helga asked herself. "On the one day that I was going to confess to Arnold, at the exact moment that I was going to confess, those ants just had to come along and ruin things for me! Why does this always happen to me? Why doesn't Arnold ever get to hear my true feelings?"  
  
When Helga reached home, Miriam was lying on the couch, watching TV. "Oh, Helga, honey," said Miriam. "I have a great surprise for you!"  
  
"What's that?" asked a tired and annoyed Helga.   
  
"Your sister Olga is home!" she said, as if this would be the best news that Helga would ever hear.  
  
"How great," said Helga sarcastically. "I'm going up to my room."  
  
"She's at your Dad's office right now," said Miriam. "She's home because she wants to have one last look in the house and how her room. Your Dad is selling his business today."  
  
"Today?" asked Helga.   
  
"Yeah," said Miriam. "He'll sign the papers in about an hour! If I were you I would spend the rest of the afternoon saying goodbye to all of your friends. You'll be moving in a couple of days."  
  
Helga tried to fight back tears. It wasn't that she loved her house, her school or her city. It was the fact that Arnold was in this city. Helga would never see him again! Then, Helga thought that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to befriend Arnold in their last few weeks together. It had just made the painful act of leaving him even more painful. But, Helga had wanted Arnold to see her nice side. At least now, he would remember her and he might even send her letters. Now she would stay in touch with Arnold, so some good had came of spending time with him.  
  
Helga ran to the phone and dialled Phoebe's number. Phoebe answered the phone and said hi, but Helga didn't say hi, she starting talking straight away. "Phoebe, it's Helga. My Dad is selling the business in minutes and then the move will be finalised so I've decided to go for it."  
  
"Go for what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm going to tell Arnold how I feel about him. I know the timing is the worst ever, but he has to know how I feel about him. I'm going to do it. I'll talk to you later, but now I have to do it before I change my mind." Helga put down the phone and ran to the boarding house. She knocked loudly on the door. Arnold's Grandpa answered.  
  
"Is Arnold there?" asked Helga.  
  
"Gerald came over and they went to play baseball," said Grandpa. "You'll probably find them in Gerald's Field."  
  
"Thanks!" said Helga and she ran to the field. When she got there, she saw that Arnold was up for bat, so she shouted, "Stop the game! Arnold, I need to speak to you. Now!"  
  
Bob and Olga were in Bob's office. Bob had just finished packing up. "But, Daddy, aren't you sad to be leaving?" asked Olga.  
  
"It's sad that my business failed," said Bob. "So, this city holds nothing for us."  
  
"What about Helga and Mummy? They have friends! They have lives!"  
  
"They can get new ones!" said Bob. There was a knock on the door. Bob shouted "Come in!" and the future owners of Big Bob's Beepers stood at the door.   
  
"Let's make this quick," one of the men said. "Here's the contract, so sign it."  
  
"You're early," said Bob.   
  
"We wanted the business!" said the other man. "What's the matter? Are you afraid to give Big Bob's Beepers up?"  
  
"No!" said Bob. "I just like people to come at the right time!"  
  
"Don't worry! We'll make this business boom again!" said the first man, putting the contract on Bob's desk. "The contract is on exactly the same terms as the last time we met, so there's no need to go through it all again."  
  
"No! I want to make sure that you haven't changed anything!" said Bob, who quickly read through the long and boring contract. When he had finished, he lifted up his pen and let it touch the paper, but at that exact moment, the telephone rang. Bob lifted his fountain pen up from the paper. The only mark that had been made in the signature box, was one blob of ink.   
  
Bob lifted up the phone and said, "Big Bob's Beepers. Yes, this is Bob." Bob listened carefully for five minutes and didn't say anything. Olga and the two men wondered what was going on. Bob seemed very interested in the phone call. "That sounds like a great offer!" said Bob, who paused again. "No, you're just in time. Come to my office today and we will talk business!" Bob said goodbye and put down the telephone.   
  
The two men looked worried. "What was that about?" asked the first man.  
  
"What do you mean, you will do business with this person?" asked the other man.   
  
"That was the new beeper company from across the road," said Bob. "That's the company who put me out of business. They have been doing some research on Big Bob's Beepers and saw what a good reputation it has. They think that it would be a great boost to both of our businesses if we were to merge into one company. I think that I will accept."  
  
"What about our deal?" asked the first man.   
  
"Well, I haven't signed a contract," said Bob. "The business is still mine and I can still do what I want with it!"  
  
"That's not fair!" said the second man.   
  
"Tough luck!" said Bob. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but goodbye!"  
  
"You'll regret this!" they both said, and after more protest, they realised that they wouldn't change Bob's mind so they left the office.   
  
"So, you're not moving?" asked Olga.   
  
"I guess not!" said Bob.   
  
"Oh, Daddy!" exclaimed Olga. "Mum and Helga will be so happy! I'm going to try and find Helga right now to tell her! I'll see you at home! I guess that you will have to unpack!"   
  
"Yeah, I guess I will!" said Bob. "I'll get Helga to do it!"  
  
Olga left the office to find Helga, who didn't know that they were staying in the city, and was about to confess everything to Arnold....   
  
Helga and Arnold were standing in the street. Helga had disturbed the game and after protests from the other fourth graders playing the game, Arnold had finally went away with Helga, with no idea what she wanted.   
  
"Helga, why did you do that?" asked Arnold. "What's so important?"  
  
"My feelings," said Helga. "In two days, I'll be in another city, so it's really important that I tell you this before I leave. Don't say anything until I have finished."  
  
"Actually, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about," said Arnold.  
  
"Let me go first," demanded Helga.  
  
"Okay," said Arnold. "Go right ahead."  
  
"Arnold, when I was three and I first met you, I took a special shine to you. You did pay attention to me, unlike my family. I guess that is the reason for what I am about to tell you. Arnold, the truth is, I actually lo-" Helga didn't finish. She was interrupted.  
  
"Helga!" shouted Olga, who despite her high heels, was running down the street. "I have great news! Daddy isn't going to sell the business! You're not moving away after all!"  
  
"Really?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes!" You're going to stay right here with all of your little friends! Isn't that great? I have to go home and tell Mummy!" and Olga carried on running to the house.  
  
The courage that Helga had built up had gone. If Arnold had laughed in her face after she confessed, at least Helga would never have to face him away if she was moving away, but now that she was staying, it was a lot different. She couldn't carry on her confession, but had Arnold already figured out what she was about to say?  
  
"What were you saying?" asked Arnold.   
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter," said Helga. "Just forget it."  
  
"No, it sounded important!" said Arnold. "You stopped the baseball game to speak to me!"  
  
"I'm going home," said Helga, who turned around and started to walk slowly home.   
  
"Helga, wait!" shouted Arnold. "You didn't let me tell you what I wanted to say!" Helga didn't hear him and Arnold went back to his baseball game.   
  
The next morning, Arnold waited for Helga in the playground. Helga tried to avoid Arnold, but he ran over to her. "Helga, I want to talk to you!" said Arnold.  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Helga.  
  
"It's important," Arnold said.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"I know that we only spent time together so that we could make the most of our time together before you left, but I would still like to carry on spending time with you. I have enjoyed our time together and I have realised what a wonderful person you are."  
  
"Really?" asked Helga. "Thanks a lot. That was nice."  
  
"I have more to say. I feel attracted to you."  
  
"Attracted to me?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yeah!" said Arnold. "I never realised how nice you were. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I just thought that I would tell you."  
  
"Arnold, those words are the words that I have wanted to hear since I met you. I love you, too, but I've liked you for a lot longer."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Arnold. "I can't wait to tell people!"  
  
"Let's just leave it as our secret for a while," said Helga. "It will be more romantic that way!"  
  
The school bell rang and broke up Arnold and Helga's romantic conversation. They would continue it soon, but that it where the story ends. The perfect couple is now together and they have a long time to spend together, now that Helga is staying in the city.   
  
THE END!  
  
Notes: I don't know if you liked this story, but I can promise you that the sequel to All Grown Up will be great as I have some ideas about the sequel, but I still haven't thought of a title. The sequel will be the next thing that I upload, so look out for it, I hope to post it in a few days. If you liked this, please review!  



End file.
